The In-Between Bits
by Susanna Kerrisk
Summary: My summary of the bits in between The One and The Heir (P.S it's going to be a long ride!)
1. Telling

The Selection (The In-Between Bits)

The wall had never looked this interesting.

I vaguely registered Maxon waving his arms around, noticed how his voice changed pitch every so often with expression. I knew that the role of Queen of Illéa included the more… _serious_ jobs, but no one had told me that I would have to sit in a _four hour_ long conference between the leaders of the strongest countries of the world.

To be honest, it had been vaguely interesting for the first forty-five minutes or so, before the conversation quickly petered out and changed subject to the long-running war between our Nation and New Asia. Before that, I had conversed with Nicoletta. She was still like a goddess, with long tanned limbs and a perfect complexion. Over the past two years, we had become firm friends after she had lent money to us to fight the Southern Rebels. Even though my only bridesmaid was Marlee, she had been invited to every party that myself and Maxon had thrown, including the one where I had announced to Maxon that I was pregnant.

Pregnant. That word still sounded foreign to me, as strange as 'wife' and 'marriage' had sounded in the first few weeks of being Maxon's fiancée, and eventually when he was my husband. I had told the news to my family, of course, but a few weeks after Maxon had found out. It was nice keeping it our secret for a little while, but when I began _expanding_ , it was a little harder to conceal. May had gone insane, of course, saying it was 'meant to be', and that she had guessed at Maxon's party before. I had tried not to take it personally, as I thought I hadn't started showing then. I assume Kota found out through whispers among our family. He had gotten what he wanted, now that he was a One, but mother still felt sour towards him, and we rarely spoke anymore.

"Uh, America, my dear?" I heard Maxon say, breaking the fog of my thoughts. I started, and saw that the people in the conference hall were receding towards the door of the palace.

"Oh!" I blurted, and quickly got up, rushing to the foyer to see off everybody who came. I said farewell to the leaders of France, England, and New Asia. I saw Princess Daphne out of the corner of my eye trying to leave quickly. Poor Daphne. Maxon hadn't revealed how she had taken to the news of our marriage, but I'd assumed that she was bitter, to say the least.

The last person to leave was Nicoletta. She waved for her parents to proceed without her, before she turned to me. She had a playful expression on her face as she took my hands in her own. _What on Earth?_ I thought to myself as we stared at each other for a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity.

"So…" she said slowly in her accented English. Uh oh. There was only one way I could imagine this conversation going. Still, I kept my composure, and batted my eyelashes in an oh-so-innocent way at her.

"Yes?" I replied, my eyes remaining fixed on hers. It was like an intense staring competition, and whoever broke had to say something.

She pulled close to my ear. I could smell spices and warmth as she said, "When were you going to tell me you were expecting?"

I felt myself smile almost giddily. "How did you know?" I said in retaliation.

She gave me a look that said _get real_ , before listing all the clues. "Well, you haven't taken a single sip of champagne all day, your dresses in the magazines have had no waist _whatsoever_ , which is so _not you_ ," she said. The typically American phrase sounded strange on her foreign tongue. "And you've touched your stomach a grand total of six times today."

She studied my expression as I shifted from happiness to shock. I couldn't have done it _six times_ , could I? And here I thought I was being careful. Nicoletta's smile broadened as she exclaimed, "You're even doing it now!"

I looked down, and, sure enough, I had a hand placed on the top of my stomach. I looked up in defeat, and motioned for her to sit down on the plush _chaise_ positioned to the side of the door with me.

We spent the next few minutes with her asking questions, probing about the due date ( _not certain, about seven months from now_ ), the gender ( _too early!)_ , and my next scan.

I cleared my throat before answering the last one.

"Well, actually, it's, um… today." I muttered shakily.

As Nicoletta excitedly screamed, Maxon threw open the doors to the conference hall, and I saw that he and Aspen were laughing together about a topic unheard from outside. I got up quickly, too quickly.

"Whoah!" I muttered as I ungracefully collapsed to the floor. I saw Nicoletta rush to catch me out the top of my vision, and Aspen's face twisted to concern. I heard Maxon's shoes _clack_ on the floor, and within a few seconds he had his arms around me, his face hovering above me.

"America! Are you okay? Say something!" he rushed hurriedly. I took in all of their expressions of worry, and I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

I saw all of them exhale. Aspen rolled his eyes, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth. Nicoletta began speaking rapidly in Italian, smiling with relief. Maxon looked confused, before I attempted to get back on my feet. He, too, began laughing, and he pulled me upright. Once we had both finished laughing, wrapped in an embrace, I noticed that Nicoletta and Aspen had both excused themselves.

Maxon gave me a quick peck, before taking hold of my hand. "Right, then, shall we be going?" he said chirpily, though I could sense that he was still a little shaken. I remembered the appointment with the Doctor. The scan.

I inhaled sharply, and laced my fingers through his. I nodded nervously.

"Now or never, I suppose."


	2. Testing

The Selection (In-Between Bits) Pt. 2

The doctor handed me a clear pot. I looked up in confusion, seeing Maxon mirroring my response and the doctor with an expression of expectation.

"Um, what do I do?" I said quietly, my eyes pleading. The doctor looked puzzled for a second, before I saw recognition and humour in his face. He helped me up from the medical bed covered with a sheet, and led me to a small room to the left. I saw Maxon rise to join me, but the doctor said behind him,

"Your Highness, I do not think you would like to disturb the Lady."

He instructed me to pee into the small pot and return it to him when I was done.

When I had finished… uh… _doing my business_ , I ashamedly walked out of the toilet and handed the pot to the doctor before taking a seat next to Maxon. He took one of my hands in his own, and placed his other hand protectively over my stomach where a bump was blossoming.

"So what happens now?" he asked the doctor calmly. The doctor looked up pleasantly, and told me that there was only a simple blood test to go, and then we were done. At the words 'blood test', I automatically felt my chest tighten. Though I had to deal with a relatively tough upbringing which made me stronger, I still had an undeniable phobia of needles.

"You'll be okay, my dear." Maxon said soothingly to me. I looked up at him, amusedly annoyed at the nickname which he continued to torment me with, even after I'd expressed to him multiple times that I'd prefer a more _common_ nickname, like 'honey' or 'sweetie'. But, after two years of marriage so far, I'd learned that old habits sticked and so I would have to deal with this term of endearment.

The doctor informed us both that Maxon could be with me when I had my blood test, which eased my thoughts slightly. As the doctor moved closer to my arm with the needle, I couldn't help but feel fear rising in my chest. _Think happy thoughts!_ I thought to myself. I started to relax slightly. _This isn't so bad, see?_

I felt a sharp prick in my arm.

 _Oh brother._

Maxon led me out of the medical wing, one arm around my shoulders. I had my head pressed against his chest, inhaling his comforting woody smell.

"So, my dear," he said down into my head, "what do you want to do now?"

I looked up at him, making my eyes wide and innocent.

"Can we go to the secret library, please?" I asked. I saw Maxon stiffen, and he gave me a stern look.

"Please?" I begged, never taking my eyes off of his. His shoulder fell, and a grin spread across his face.

"Ok, then." he responded. I started to smile broadly. "But," he continued. I thought of what could follow. No more removing books? No climbing ladders? I wasn't that pregnant!

He moved down to my ear. I felt his warm breath against my hair, and I could hear his smile when he spoke.

"Sing for me later?"

I smiled playfully.

"Deal."


	3. Worrying

Quickly before we begin, I made a playlist for if you want to listen to soppy songs during this chap. If you want to. Check the link in my profile!

* * *

I sat on the couch, facing one of the walls of the massive library. The walls were a deep red colour, lined with countless numbers of books in embellished bookcases. The first time Maxon had taken me here, I'd been astounded at how he knew where each book was. Now, he had taught me how to use the computers to find their location, though I still needed a little help to get to them.

His arms around me on the ladders didn't make me _want_ to get them, either.

I bounced onto on of the burgundy couches, the soft cushions taking my weight. Maxon chuckled from the other side of the room, amused at my excitement over books. He had never quite understood my penchant for books, as much as I loved him. But, he still did as much for me as possible and last year gifted me a series of originals.

 _God_ , he's good.

I excitedly flipped open the book, landing on a random page. This was the fun of books, you could be immersed in them forever, while simultaneously not knowing quite how you got there. The page detailed about babies. What a coincidence. I read how the baby's gender and how far along it was could be detected on a 'sonogram'; the glossary at the bottom of the page told me that it was an x-ray taken of a pregnant woman's uterus. Intrigued, I looked up from the heavily decorated book to where Maxon stood on a ladder, trying to reach a book that was at the very top of the room. _Good luck there_ , I thought. I thought about when I knew I was pregnant. The telltale signs; vomiting, back ache, cravings. I knew that something was amiss, but I asked my new maid Lena. Of course, it was in total confidentiality, but I don't know what I felt then.

Happiness? Definitely. I knew that this child would be loved both by me and their father unconditionally, and Maxon would be thrilled. But I think I was also scared. Scared at the prospect of labour, scared at the thought of motherhood, scared that their relationship with their father would be similar to those of two generations past.

Worried now, I shifted my eyes uneasily.

"Maxon?" I said quietly. I don't know how, but Maxon always knew when I had called him, even in the quietest voice.

"My dear?" he called jokingly over his shoulder, before turning around.

I saw the distress in his eyes. He immediately rushed over (which was no small feat, considering how high up he was) and cupped my face in his hands. I felt his fingers brush at my cheeks, and that was when I realized I was crying. "What's wrong, America?" he said, his tone hushed and soothing. He was hurting to see me cry. I could see it in his face, however hard he tried to disguise it.

I laughed nervously, wiping tears from my face, though they were just replaced with fresh ones.

"Oh no, it's just…" I started. I could see him willing me to go on. "I'm worried… that it will be like you and your father, and him and his father. What if we let him suffer?" I continued, my voice breaking as my eyes welled up further. He registered what I'd said. Confusion washed over his face, followed by hurt and sadness.

"America… Do you really think I would do that?" he said softly, gently caressing my cheek. I looked down, my hair falling in front of my face as I shook my head profusely.

"Of course not! But… but… I saw how much you hurt when your father…" I protested, placing my hand delicately on the spot on his back where I knew he had faint remnants of scars lacing across his skin. He shook his head firmly.

"America, listen to me." he said, pulling my face so that my eyes met his. "Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ will ever make me want to hurt our child. I love this baby so much already, and I've known it for two months. But know that I will do _everything_ to show them that." he said emphatically.

I sat there. Speechless.

Slowly, I nodded in response.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't." he responded, before he lowered his face to mine and kissed me.

And when he kissed me, I knew that he meant every single word of what he had said.

* * *

We left the library a few hours after our _moment_. He had his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. At that moment, I didn't know how it was possible to love him that much.

As we rounded the corner to go down the stairs, we heard quick footsteps behind us. Maxon automatically tightened his grip protectively on my waist. We turned together, and I exhaled a sigh of relief when I saw it was Aspen. He bowed before us, before breaking out into a large grin.

"So, a baby, eh? When exactly were you going to tell me then, Mer?" he quipped, poking me playfully in the arm. Maxon smiled in response.

"General Ledger, thank you very much. We are delighted for the upcoming arrival." he responded warmly. I took a moment to look at the men in my life together. Aspen, the boy I loved, now a man. Maxon, the one I was meant to be with from the very start.

After a few seconds, Aspen cleared his throat.

"Which reminds me," he started, "the doctor says that he has the results of the tests."

He was still smiling, though I could see strain behind his eyes. My brow furrowed in concern and confusion, trying to understand what could possibly be wrong. One of his siblings? Lucy?

"Go ahead, Your Royal Husbandness. I'll meet you there." I said to Maxon lightheartedly. I could see he didn't understand what had happened so quickly, but he thankfully started walking towards the hospital wing after giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Once Maxon had rounded the corner, I whipped around to face Aspen. He was no longer attempting to keep up a happy demeanor, instead looking dejected.

"What's happening, Aspen?" I asked gently. I placed a reassuring hand on his arm, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"It's nothing, Mer. You should get to the doctor. _You_ _'_ _re_ the important one" he said, before brushing past me in the other direction.

"Aspen, wait!" I called after him, but he was gone by the time I'd reached the stairs.

* * *

Once inside the medical room, Maxon gave my hand a quick squeeze, his eyes pleading. I shook my head. _Not now,_ I thought.

The doctor entered the room. He asked me to get onto the bed, where he then proceeded to squeeze a cold goop onto my belly. Maxon was still clutching my hand, chucking when I winced at the temperature of the jelly. The doctor got out this paddle thing, and pointed towards a monitor where a fuzzy image in the shape of a cone was being displayed. He put the device on top of the jelly, and moved it around. Suddenly, a _thud_ sound echoed rhythmically around the room.

"That's baby's heartbeat you hear now." he said to us both. I felt myself well up, and Maxon clutched my hand tightly to his heart.

The doctor then proceeded to show us different parts of the baby's anatomy, with the occasional 'that's the head' every few seconds. I could only assume that the baby was moving around a lot and was not an eight headed monster.

When he was finished with the sonogram, he got out his clipboard and a pen.

"Judging by the size of the baby, I'd put you at about twenty-four weeks, with date of conception around March the twentieth."

Silence.

That couldn't be right. I'd had my period in April, and in June. In fact, I'd only known I was pregnant in August. In the library earlier, I'd calculated it to be early June.

I looked over at Maxon. I could see he was troubled by the news.

"Maxon, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"America…" he began. "I was in France for the second half of March. There is no way that the baby could have been conceived then." he finished, his face paling a few shades.

And that's when everything went dark.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUN! Could America's baby possibly be someone else's? Wait and see. Although obviously it's not true so don't get pent up about it.

 _Or is it?_

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for all the lovely reviews recently!


End file.
